Report:User profile headers
You can use this page to leave reports of offensive or spammy global user profiles/avatars. The profile is the userbox at the top of a user's page. Please do not leave reports here for issues that are not inside a global masthead (issues inside the masthead include offensive/spammy avatar or profile info). This page is not for reporting social problems with other users or admins. Example of a global profile (i.e. user masthead): Com. Central *Wiki: http://c.wikia.com *Profile: http://c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Babyrooblanket?useskin=wikia *Reason: Ad *Signature: Błack ໄ Talk 16:22, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Pew pew pew! Gone. CC Wiki *Wiki: http://c.wikia.com *Profile: http://c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Straighthairclub?useskin=wikia *Reason: Spam *Signature: [[User:RainingPain17|'Rain']] Stalker.exe 09:29, June 28, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the report. 09:57, June 28, 2015 (UTC) GoAnimate V3 Wiki *Wiki: http://go-anipedia.wikia.com *Profile: http://go-anipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Unanimous_Anonymous?useskin=wikia *Reason: Promoting vandals to bureaucrat rights *Signature: CoolGamer23 (talk) 12:34, June 28, 2015 (UTC) *:Nothing bad about his masthead. If you desire his rights to be removed, please . 13:17, June 28, 2015 (UTC) CC Wiki *Wiki: http://c.wikia.com *Profile: http://c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Graphosca?useskin=wikia, http://c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vcminteractive1?useskin=wiki, http://c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fiacoaching1?useskin=wiki *Reason: Spm *Signature: [[User:RainingPain17|'Rain']] Stalker.exe 09:04, June 29, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the report. 09:12, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Got one more. [[User:RainingPain17|'Rain']] Stalker.exe 09:17, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Done again, thanks for all your help! 09:24, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Profile: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Northwestpt?useskin=wikia *Reason: Advertising *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 07:05, June 30, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the report. 08:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) CC Wiki *Wiki: http://c.wikia.com *Profile: http://c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Homesealedexteriors?useskin=wikia, http://c.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wandanchez?useskin=wikia *Reason: Spm *Signature: [[User:RainingPain17|'Rain']] Stalker.exe 09:01, June 30, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the reports! 09:05, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Profile: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Earnesgomeryh?useskin=wikia *Reason: Advertising *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 10:14, June 30, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the report. 12:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Profile: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minternational?useskin=wikia *Reason: Advertising *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 12:09, June 30, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the report. 12:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Profile: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marleneldwell_?useskin=wikia *Reason: Advertising *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 13:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you. 13:11, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Battleshipcraft Navies wiki *Wiki: http://www.battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com *Profile: http://www.battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lordgarret99?useskin=wikia *Reason: *Impersonating as another user *Vandalism *Abuse to other wiki users *Violating the Wikia Terms of Use *Severe Ban Evasion (made nearly 4 different IP's to evade bans) *Signature: Maceswinger (talk) 00:59, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :This is not something VSTF can deal with. Please contact local administrators concerning local ban evasion, and for Terms of Use violations. Thank you! --Callofduty4 (talk) 01:08, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Profile: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Savekarlo?useskin=wikia *Reason: Advertising *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 10:13, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Profile: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Uniformsireland?useskin=wikia *Reason: Advertising *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 10:13, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Profile: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dieselwatchjapan?useskin=wikia *Reason: Advertising *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 10:15, July 1, 2015 (UTC)